Personal savings rates in the United States have declined in recent years to the point that the overall rate has been a negative number. Many customers of financial entities do not save money because it is not convenient for such customers to consistently add money to an account, such as a savings account, or because the customer simply does not think about adding money to a savings account when the customer performs other transactions with the financial services entity. Also, customers may not be interested in adding money to a savings account because the customers may feel that a transfer of money from, for example, a checking account to a savings account would have to be for an amount of money that the customer is not comfortable in removing from the customer's checking account. Thus, financial services entities need to offer convenient and effective ways for their customers to save money for retirement, vacations, home purchases, etc.